Talk:One-Above-All (Multiverse)
User:Living Tribunal's question If the One-Above-All wished to destroy the entire omniverse and/or beyond, then yes in theory he/she could. --Greatestvillain 05:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Is the power level of the One-Above-All more than infinity? :Yes. Higher than Infinity, higher than Eternity, higher than the Living Tribunal. Lokiofmidgaard 08:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) No what I meant is that the power level of the One-Above-All higher than the number infinite?Living Tribunal 07:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean power grids, then the OAA would presumably be 7 across the board, as that's the highest number on the grids. If you mean some other kind of measurement, OAA is presumably pretty well immeasurable. There is no number "infinite"; you mean the mathematical concept infinity, which isn't strictly a number, and no, OAA isn't higher than that, because by definition infinity has no limit and is bigger than any number you could quantify. Lokiofmidgaard 11:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Omniverse I Think he should be named back to One-Above-All(Omniverse) :I'm unsure of the Omniverse Designation. Why not just have it be "One-Above-All" in that case? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Two reasons: ::1. We should always have SOME designation, if not an Earth designation then Omni/Multi/whatever-verse for the sake of consistency and to avoid confusion. ::2. Because there's also a Celestial known as the One-Above-All. ::--GrnMarvl14 22:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::And a third point: I'm not too familiar with this character, but where has it been stated, comic-wise, that he's unique in the omniverse/multiverse? If this IS another aspect of God, like some people seem to think, then shouldn't there be a Spectre-entity in every universe? :::--GrnMarvl14 22:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::The "Specter-entity" equivalent is the Living Tribunal. Arrancar79 00:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::How does that make sense? The Living Tribunal is a confirmed Omniversal judge, whereas the Spectre seems to be a DC-specific avatar of vengeance. :::::--GrnMarvl14 01:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just change it back to One-Above-All (Omniverse) and case solved. And for peterparker, the definition of Omniverse is the "thing that encompasses all realities, all timelines, all multiverses, from Marvel and DC to Image and Dark Horse, everything in comic book fiction". ::User:Mikhail Mxyzptlk, 9:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The cosmology (for lack of a better term) is not a perfect match between DC and Marvel, but it is what it is. The Tribunal protects the omniversal balance, but is not at the top of the ladder, that would be the One-Above-All. It's not an aspect of God, it IS GOD as far as Marvel is concerned. That's exactly why you won't get much info on it. Oh yea, didn't the FF meet OAA in the form of Jack Kirby? Arrancar79 23:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :And, honestly, that's where I'm confused on the whole "One-Above-All is God", and I'd like some sourcing for it. Just seems to me that he would outrank any known Earthly deity (but that's my opinion). And, again, Spectre and Living Tribunal just don't mesh up (unless it's been stated in one of the DC/Marvel crossovers). :--GrnMarvl14 23:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it was the DC/Marvel crossover. As far as I can tell (sorry, can't source it, all speculation) OAA maybe/is/isn't the Judeo-Christian-Muslim God, maybe something else, but will be intentionally left vague. Some don't like mystery, I do. I think it adds a lot of weight to the story having it left to the interpretation of the reader. I'm sure it works a lot better for Marvel as a company to use the OAA, you could imagine how it would go over having Thanos bitch slap one of the big three with the Infinity Gauntlet. With OAA that can't happen, and if you want to think it's your God that "they're really talking about" I guess you can, or look at it as the biggest Abstract there is. Win-Win for Marvel. Arrancar79 23:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::To answer your question, as far as I am concerned, Spectre is his counterpart in role and Michael Demiurgos is his counterpart in power. That's how I learned it. ::User: Mikhail Mxyzptlk If no one minds me asking, why is there confusion in the One-Above-All's identity? In my opinion, it's kind of easy to figure out that this character is a fiction portrayal of God. I don't mean to seem arrogant, I'm just wondering. --ZombieKiller123 23:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 :Except that different cultures have different ideas of a supreme being. If it's been said, or even heavily hinted that this is meant to be Yawheh/the Christan God, then fine, but if he's just meant as a supreme being, and we're assuming that's meant to be the Christian God...then that's another matter. :--GrnMarvl14 01:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and again sorry if I seemed arrogant in my question. --ZombieKiller123 01:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 :::Finally took a look at Living Tribunal's last Handbook profile. It specifically refers to Living Tribunal and One-Above-All as MULTIVERSAL entities, and only POSSIBLY omniversal. :::--GrnMarvl14 19:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe, admittedly, you do have a point. Well, first of all, though the "God" issue with Marvel is far less clear than with other comic companies', I don't think, like, the Marvel writers were trying to model this character/being/concept after the Hindu Trimurti or Zeus when they first introduced this Supreme Being concept, personally. Didn't the Tribunal first refer to his unseen master, which he represented, during Warlock's cosmic trial? Still, you might wonder why the Presence chose the Israelites over the billions of other worlds and civilizations in existence to serve as His religion in DC, but it has been explicitly shown thus in many issues (such as the 14th issue of Spectre, where Nabu literally clashes with the Spectre in Egypt). I could be wrong, but I think that this entity IS more or less synonymous with "God". :But, yes, I think that it might be a little more suitable for the One-Above-All to be labelled as "Multiversal", at least for now. An argument could be made that all of the Supreme Beings in each of their Multiverses basically represent the same single concept and power, but that would make this even more complicated. But it has to be noted, if the Handbooks are at all of any consideration on this wiki, we should carefully take into account exactly what they say. Halowars22 21:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I see it as God. Nothing less. Could destroy everythingif he was like that. Not even Marvel Zombies could stop him. Not trying to be an a-hole, but that's what I think. OAA can be whichever you want, but one thing is certain...he is THE God of Marvel. --Griffin23 wow...I just wanted to say, this page sure has gotten a lot of Facebook likes. Like, about a month ago, maybe there were 60-70, I remember, and now, more than 90...someone did a fairly decent job here...I mean, 91 likes? Even Jean Grey (both main page and Earth-616 TOGETHER doesn't have that many, and that's really saying something). what are the facebook likes for, though? Avengerlogan2121 01:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and what is the Presence and Spectre? Is it like, another name for TOAA, or, like something totally different and opposite? Have they, like, met? Avengerlogan2121 01:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) If you don't mind, I will try to address your questions. Firstly, the Presence is essentially the Supreme Being and thus, the "One-Above-All" of DC Comics, while the Spectre is a kind of the Presence's avenging servant. The Tribunal in Marvel stands for largely passive justice, appearing only when there is a serious imbalance, while the Spectre stands for largely active justice, interfering with things as relatively trivial as petty robbery. :Certainly, in The Adventures of the X-Men #12, predating the current Marvel Universe, the Tribunal has engaged in "transdimensional consultation with his hooded spectral ally". http://imageshack.us/f/237/bro25we9.jpg/ And in another series, the Spectre and the Tribunal join forces to counter the threat posed by the Brothers, presumably with their respective masters' consent: http://imageshack.us/f/470/bro14in8.jpg/ I hope this helps clear things up a little... Halowars22 03:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I saw this picture. It says One-Above-All is possibly beyond Marvel Multiverse. Maybe he created some other Multiverses too but it doesn't mean he created ALL things in the Omniverse. I think this page should still be this way because Handbook says "possibly beyond".--Primestar3 (talk) 11:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::It was me who uploaded that image, about an hour ago, actually. Anyway, I also agree, there is no need whatsoever to move this article, for all intents and purposes it should remain as Multiverse. Halowars22 (talk) 11:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Protege Once, I remember reading several older issues, something about Protectors of the Galaxy...and I think the One Above All played SOME role in it as well...it might even have been the first time for tribunal's master to be mentioned openly by name, even. But can anyone have the issue and can confirm, or was the One Above All mentioned only like, the Celestial one? whoever answers, thanks a lot... Myanmao 23:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :To help clear the confusion a little bit: The One-Above-All - the Supreme Being - did indeed play a role in a certain Guardians of the Galaxy storyline. The One Above All, the chief Celestial, as far as I can remember did not even appear, though another Celestial, called Scathan, did, and helped resolve the cosmic crisis eventually. A being with a unique and immensely potent ability was, I believe, threatening to usurp the cosmic hierarchy, and even tried to claim the ultimate power of the One-Above-All, but as a single Celestial managed to blind and overpower him in the span of seconds, it would seem that he did not exactly succeed in such grand ambitions... Halowars22 01:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Easter Egg soiler I have been bugged so much about the design they made with because when you think of the all knowing god of Marvel multiverse, who gets in your head? God? no, Stan Lee but why does the One-Above-All look like a biker? --RiderJones 04:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) which means that attribute, Omniversal, is that he is one with all the Omniverse, it is merged with the Omniverse. Keep it Separate I would say this page needs to be separate from the Yahweh article. There is nothing to indicate Yahweh is the same as the One-Above-All. If anything, the fact it needed Ghost Rider to save Heaven from Zadikel is proof it is not all-powerful. What is there to indicate it is anything but a reclusive skyfather? Other stories have indicated One-Above-All is a stand in for the writers, Jack Kirby, or something else all together. Zeus and Odin have many times claimed to be all-powerful, all-knowing, or the highest rules. It is fairly standard with gods so I don't see how claims of that would indicated Yahweh in the context of Marvel is higher than other skyfathers. Seekquaze1 (talk) 19:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I strongly agree. There is no else clear and conclusive evidence either way, outside of random speculation. The Official Handbooks themselves are open-ended and vague on the connections between God/Yahweh and the One-Above-All. It is a interesting topic to ponder, however. It's been nearly a month now, and as no one else has offered their input on this discussion page, I am removing the article's merge tag. Halowars22 (talk) 00:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) HOTU - In The End, the HOTU gives Thanos more power than LT and it's implied (maybe even outright stated) that HOTU is a conscious entity (trying to get rid of the power). Thus, shouldn't it follow that HOTU is the OAA and that instance should be included on this page? --Stevehim (talk) 00:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :No. For one thing, that is wild speculation. For another, Thanos only absorbed a single universe, and was unable to affect the multiverse regarding making death permanent again, so it was likely just an M-body of the 16-dimensional Tribunal, much like when it was "unable" to defeat alternative versions of Korvac or Galactus. And for the third, Tom Brevoort, who is the Executive Editor that decides these things for Marvel, has repeatedly stated that the entire story is not a part of continuity. Antvasima (talk) 05:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) -- I know it's not part of main continuity, but don't we have sections for the alternate ones? I don't think it's wild speculation, though I do concede the possibility of it not being a full LT. --Stevehim (talk) 20:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Tom Brevoort has stated that the story was not intended to be a part of continuity at all. Also, it is not stated anywhere that the Heart is the One Above All, and the Living Tribunal is just a 16-dimensional entity, that has referred to beings higher than itself. Even if the Heart had defeated the true entity, which it most likely did not, it would still not be anywhere near impressive enough to proclaim it equal to the OAA. Antvasima (talk) 05:03, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think Tom said that the story was non-canon, just not in continuity with the main universe. :: Just for my information, when has the LT referred to a being higher than itself aside from the OOA, in current retconned canon? I understand that there are beings that have defeated the LT's M-bodies, but afaik, the only being in Marvel canon more powerful than the LT itself is the OAA. I didn't know Brevoort said it was completely non-canon (though I see that now). --Stevehim (talk) 05:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) "Nope. By definition, any THE END story is set outside of continuity. And at the end of MARVEL: THE END, Death was made absolute again, something that clearly didn’t happen in the regular MU." ::Yeah, REGULAR MU. Zakor1138 (talk) 05:26, May 9, 2015 (UTC)